The Callie Swan Saga: Twilight Greenhorn
by RegalGirl94
Summary: "You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition.  What you'll discover will be wonderful.  What you'll discover is yourself."  Twilight from Callie's - Bella's sister - point of view.
1. Teaser

THE CALLIE SWAN SAGA

TWILIGHT : FORKS GREENHORN

WRITTEN BY MELISSA ROSENBERG

BASED ON THE NOVEL BY STEPHANIE MEYER

ADOPTED AND ADAPTED BY REGALGIRL94

CO-ADAPTED BY KAMEKOROX95

SNEAK PEAK

_I placed my ear buds in my ears to block out the silence and looked out the window. We passed a sign that read "The City of Forks Welcomes You – Pop. 3246." I sighed. The only thing Fork and I had in common... we were both strangers to each other._

-:+:-

_I looked to Bella when I felt her arm go slack on my shoulders. I looked to her to see her staring at the cafeteria door. I looked that way to see the double doors of the cafeteria swing open as four of the most astounding people walk in. Two guys, two girls, all chalky pale, purplish shadows under their eyes... and all devastatingly beautiful._

_They moved through the room with effortless grace and took a seat at the table furthest from ours. Bella leaned over to Jessica and Angela, "Who are they?"_

-:+:-

"_You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. What you'll discover will be wonderful. What you'll discover is yourself."_

_Alan Alda said that once. I don't know when, where, or in what circumstance, but he said it._

-:+:-

"_I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal..." He opened the door._

"_An animal?" Bella asked, perturbed._

"_You're not in Phoenix anymore. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand."_

"_Be careful," I piped up._

-:+:-

_She stared at me wide eyed, "So you know that they're...?" She seemed unsure how to say it, as if she thought I was thinking of something else and she didn't want to seem like the crazy one. That was my job._

"_Vampires," I finished for her anyway._

-:+:-

_Dreadlocks smiled, pleased, "I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James."_

-:+:-

_When Edward suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes, "What?"_

_Edward blanched, "He's figured it out."_

"_What does that mean?"_

-:+:-

_She gave me a sinister look, "You're not her."_

"_I see you fell for our diversion then," I said, trying to be brave. But inside I felt cold. This was it._

_Victoria looked pissed, "You'll pay."_

-:+:-

_She sunk her fangs into my shoulder. I screamed as fire spread throughout my veins and I felt my heart beat faster and faster._

-:+:-

Emma Watson as …. _Callie Swan_

Kristen Stewart as …. _Bella Swan_

Robert Pattinson as …. _Edward Cullen_

Taylor Lautner as …. _Jacob Black_

Peter Facinelli as …. _Carlisle Cullen_

Elizabeth Reaser as …. _Esme Cullen_

Ashley Green as …. _Alice Cullen_

Kellan Lutz as …. _Emmett Cullen_

Nikki Reed as …. _Rosalie Hale_

Jackson Rathbone as …. _Jasper Hale_

Billy Burke as …. _Charlie Swan_

Cam Gigandet as …. _James_

Rachelle Lefevre as …. _Victoria_

Edi Gathegi as …. _Laurent_

Sarah Clark as …. _Renee Dwyer_

Christian Serratos as …. _Angel Weber_

Michael Welch as …. _Mike Newton_

Anna Kendrick as …. _Jessica Stanely_

Gregory Tyree Boyce as …. _Tyler Crowley_

Justin Chon as …. _Eric Yorkie_

Tyson Houseman as …. _Quil Ateara_

Kiowa Gordon as …. _Embry Call_

**The Callie Swan Saga**

**Twilight Greenhorn**

**Video/Picture Links on profile.**

**Please check them out!**

**RegalGirl94**


	2. Drifter From The Sunny State

THE CALLIE SWAN SAGA

TWILIGHT : FORKS GREENHORN

WRITTEN BY MELISSA ROSENBERG

BASED ON THE NOVEL BY STEPHANIE MEYER

ADOPTED AND ADAPTED BY REGALGIRL94

CHAPTER ONE

DRIFTER FROM THE SUNNY STATE

Drifter. Alien. Intruder.

All different ways to say stranger. Definition; person who is unfamiliar. I was the person who was unfamiliar, in a place that was unfamiliar. I was the deviant.

All different ways to say... **unwelcome**.

I can't say it was the fault of Forks, Washington. Any other place would feel as strange. And it wasn't my fault. I'd felt this way for a year now, even in Phoenix. It's not that I didn't love my mom or my sister. I did love them. I loved my father too.

Phoenix wasn't home. And Forks wasn't home. But to me... everything felt disconnected. At least Bella knew where I was coming from. Except to her, wherever our mother was, was home. She wasn't close to our dad, even called him Charlie. But not to his face, thank god. That would break his heart.

In a way, I was glad to be going to Forks. I know, who can be glad to live in a place named after an eating utensil? But I was. Ever since Bella stopped our summers with my dad, I missed him. It had been about three years since I'd seen him.

I may not have looked at Forks as home, but I didn't look to it as a prison like Bella and our mom did. My mom was never one to be held down by anything, Forks and my father included. That's why when I was a baby and Bella was almost two, she broke my dad's heart and took us away from him all in one go. All to escape a small town and a marriage. I know that when I say it like that, it makes our mom out to be some heartless harlot. But I never mean it that way. I did love our mom, despite what my behavior suggested. But part of me resented our mother for taking me away from my dad whom I loved so so much.

And that's why, for the first time in over a year, I felt excited. Excited to be going to live with my dad. Bella didn't share my excitement but... she was doing this for me. If anyone ever asked her, she'd explain how Phil got a job in baseball that causes him to travel a lot and that she decided to move back with my dad so mom could travel with Phil. But I knew that she knew how much I missed my dad, and I wanted to be with him. She was going to Forks in hopes to pull me out of... it.

Bella stood at the end of the cul-de-sac on the desert's edge. She held a tiny barrel cactus in a clay pot. She walked towards me and mom and said, "Got it."

Mom cursed as she fiddled with her new cell phone. She was never too able with technology. I wanted to laugh but nothing really made me actually laugh. I rarely even smiled. But the corners of my eyes crinkled up when mom looked like she was about to throw the cell at the side of house. She sighed, "I'll figure it out. You gotta be able to reach me and Phil on the road -" She paused and squealed, "I love saying that – on the road."

"Very romantic," Bella murmured.

Phil exited the house carrying Bella's three suitcases with ease. She had a hell of a lot of stuff. I only had one suitcase. Mom was sending the rest of my stuff in a few weeks when she and Phil moved out. But I didn't have much of a connection with material things. I didn't have much of a connection with anything.

The journey to Forks consisted of a long car ride to the Arizona Airport with both Bella and I staring out the window with our ear buds in our ears, an even longer air plane ride with Bella staring longingly out the window and me trying to fall asleep, and finally a long awkward silent car ride in my dad's cruiser.

Dad looked like he wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence. Bella sat in the front. Even though I was closer to Dad, he and Bella were more alike. Both taciturn, introverted. You would think that if that were true then I would be more alike our mother. But that couldn't be more false. Our mother and I were nothing alike.

"Your hair's longer," Dad commented.

Bella looked down and fiddled with a strand of her curly dark hair and muttered, "I cut it since the last time we visited."

"Guess it grew out again."

Bella just nodded and silence followed. Dad tapped his fingers against the steering wheel slowly, "How's your mom?"

"Good."

I placed my ear buds in my ears to block out the silence and looked out the window. We passed a sign that read "The City of Forks Welcomes You – Pop. 3246." I sighed. The only thing Fork and I had in common... we were both strangers to each other.

The cruiser drove through town. Every store front had a wood carving. The Timber Museum's sign was two loggers sawing a stump. The police station was a small wooden building across from City Hall.

We pulled up to the old two-story house. A woodshed full of firewood. There was a small boat in the garage, fishing gear, an old buoy. Bella climbed out of the car, but I didn't. I pressed my forehead against the cool glass and closed my eyes. Bella got one of her suitcases out of the car and started tugging it into the house.

I felt the door being opened and the glass leave my face. I opened my eyes and saw my Dad smiling down at me. I did a little half-smile – the best I could do – and whispered, "Hi dad."

I saw his smile widen and he leaned down to kiss my forehead, "It's good to have you home, Callie."

I felt his arms wrap around me and I sighed into his chest, feeling content.

After putting our bags away in our rooms – Dad emptied out grandpa's old office to make a room for me downstairs – we had pizza for dinner and dad and I watched the game while Bella went to bed early.

The game ended and Dad yawned loudly, standing up, "Okay well I guess it is time that we go to bed."

I sighed, "You know I don't sleep, Dad."

Dad nodded to himself as if just remembering. And I couldn't blame him for forgetting that one little detail. I hadn't seen him in three years. And my infliction was just a year old. Dad sighed, "Well, you can watch TV. And I think some of your mother's old books are in your room." He came over to me and kissed the top of my head. I almost smiled. "Goodnight, Callie."

"Goodnight Dad."

It had been about a week since we'd arrived. We spent the days unpacking and I went for hikes in the woods. We just wanted to settle in before we went to school. But we were set to start soon.

I was standing in the kitchen. On the counter sat a full glass of water and two yellow and green plastic looking pills. Behind those were two boxes of cereal; cornflakes and cheerios. I couldn't decide those. Which cereal to eat? To take the pills or to not take the pills? This was part of my problems.

In the end, I took both the pills without drinking the water. Dry swallowing pills was not a good idea. I chugged down half the glass of water. I heard a car pull up in the driveway and looked out the window. I saw a faded red Chevy truck, circa 1960 and a bright blue 1960 jeep.

I saw Dad talking to two guys, both very tan, and the older one in a wheel chair and a cow boy hat. I heard clomping on the stairs and walked down to meet Bella tripping down to the front door. She smiled at me, "Wanna go see whats up? Did you take your meds?"

I shrugged one shoulder up and down, "Yes and yes." She opened the door and we both walked out to meet Dad. It seemed like the two guys were a teen boy my age – he had long silky black hair, deep russet skin and kind brown eyes – and who could be his father – with knotted black hair to his shoulders, deep russet skin that wrinkled to make it look like worn leather and wise dark eyes.

Charlie smiled putting an arm around Bella's shoulders. I hung back on the front steps. I didn't do meeting new people. I leaned my shoulder on the railing and watched as Dad said, "Bella, you remember Billy Black."

The man in the wheel chair smiled at my sister, he must be Billy, "Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you both were coming."

Dad almost blushed and rolled his eyes, "Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill."

"Right after I ram you in the ankles," Billy took several rolls at Dad, who dodged him. Jacob shook his head at them and shyly approached Bella, "I'm Jacob. We – uhhh – made mud pies together when we were little..."

Bella awkwardly smiled and nodded, "Yeah... no, I remember." She looked at Dad and Billy, "Are they always like this?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and nodded, "It's getting worse with old age." Bella politely smiled but I could tell that she was only being polite. And I could tell that this Jacob had a thing for her. Poor kid.

Dad came over to them and patted the hood of the truck, "Well what do you think of your homecoming gift?"

Shock showed on Bella's face as she gestured to the truck, "This?" Dad looked smug when he nodded. Bella laughed out with a smile and exclaimed, "No way! This truck is for me?"

Dad nodded, "Just bout it off Billy, here."

"I rebuilt the engine and-" Jacob began to say.

But Bella interrupted him when she yelled, "It's perfect!" She beamed and rushed to the truck. Jacob eagerly joining her.

Dad and Billy came up to me. Dad smiled as he kissed my forehead in greeting, "Do you like the jeep, Callie? It's yours."

I wanted to smile. I wanted to laugh and tell him how much I loved it. That I loved him. But I couldn't. But I did wrap my arms around his torso and tell him, "I love it, dad. It's great."

Bella got so excited that she drove the truck right out of the driveway.

**So there it is! First chapter. Let me know what you think and REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. First Day At Forks High

**Here's Chapter Two! Please let me know what you think!**

CHAPTER TWO

FIRST DAY AT FORKS HIGH

A loud, belching noise came from Bella's truck as she parked beside my jeep. All eyes turned to her as she climbed out of her truck and stepped into a puddle. I sat in my jeep for a moment, watching silently. I didn't want to come out yet. I didn't want to go to school.

But Bella came over to my window, ear bud in one ear, and knocked lightly, "Did you take them?" I sighed and nodded, opening my car door and getting out. After locking up my jeep I followed Bella to the office to get our class schedules.

It was the middle of the term. This should be great.

We went our separate ways then. I went through the motions of going to classes and handing my pass to every teacher, as well as a medical note. After that, all I got were concerned looks that made each class pass slower than the last.

I was relieved when the lunch bell rang. I felt so tired and drained already. I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. I didn't want to go into the lunch room. I didn't feel like eating. But I needed to find Bella. I needed to see one familiar face in this hell hole. School was never my thing. But having my sister there with me made it bearable.

I found Bella with two people, a blonde guy and a girl with straight brown hair, carrying their trays to a table. I walked over, about to take the seat next to her when an Asian boy squished into it. He looked at the blonde guy while I just stood there, staring, not willing to speak out, "Mike, you met my home girl Bella."

'Mike' gave him a look, "Your home girl."

The brown haired girl caught sight of me standing awkwardly with my hands in my pockets and stuttered, "Can we help you?"

I couldn't say anything. I just stood there. Bella looked behind her and saw me, "Callie! Come sit." She seemed happy to see me, which made me relieved. Bella gave the Asian kid a look and he scooted over, closer to an Asian looking girl.

I took the seat and Bella gave me an one-armed hug. Suddenly a flashbulb blinded us. We looked up and saw that the sweet looking again girl had taken a photo of us. She smiled shyly, "Sorry, needed a candid for the feature-"

But she was interrupted by the Asian boy snapping, "Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." He looked at Bella, "I got your back, baby."

Angela looked disappointed, "Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking."

I don't know why I said it. Maybe seeing Angela look so let down made me want to make it better. But I piped up then, "You should do one on disorders. They're not as uncommon as people would like to believe. I think too much attention is put into the alcohol and drugs and people make it seem like those are the only problems teens have to go through."

Bella looked at me wide-eyed and shocked. But Angela smiled and said, "That's good... Thanks."

I looked to Bella when I felt her arm go slack on my shoulders. I looked to her to see her staring at the cafeteria door. I looked that way to see the double doors of the cafeteria swing open as four of the most astounding people walk in. Two guys, two girls, all chalky pale, purplish shadows under their eyes... and all devastatingly beautiful.

They moved through the room with effortless grace and took a seat at the table furthest from ours. Bella leaned over to Jessica and Angela, "Who are they?"

"The Cullens," Angela answered slowly after she looked to who Bella was referring. I kept starring at them, sitting at the table, with no food. I had no room to talk though, I wasn't eating either.

Jessica leaned in, in gossip mode, "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela said.

I heard them talking while I starred.

"Because they're all together. Like, together together. They blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired, Emmett..."

I saw the pale girl with long platinum blonde hair, model beautiful, next to a big, brawny, dark haired guy with a playful glint in his eyes.

"... they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela was saying.

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird..."

I saw the pixie-like, rail thin, light on her feet girl with short hair going in every direction. She hovered over a boy with honey-blonde haired, tall and lean boy with a slightly tortured expression on his face.

"...and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me."

I heard Bella laugh. Then she got quiet and I knew something else distracted her. Soon enough I saw a lanky guy with untidy bronze hair walk over and sit at the table with the Cullens. He was more boyish than the others.

"Who's he?" I heard Bella.

"That's Edward Cullen."

Suddenly Edward looked over, as if he heard Jessica from across the room. His eyes locked on something beside me, and I knew he was looking at Bella. But he had this confused look on his face. I couldn't help but think that we should be the confused ones.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time."

I wanted to snort. It was obvious that she did care. And I wondered when Edward turned her down. But I kept silent, my eyes on the pale ones.

"I wasn't planning on it," I heard Bella answer. But she was obviously discouraged and disappointed.

I saw Edward look at Bella again with a frustrated expression on his face, outright staring now.

After school that day, Bella and I went to the administration office to turn in our passes. We saw Edward there, trying to sweet-talk the enchanted administrator into something. He didn't seem to know we were there. "There must be something open sixth period. Physics? Bio chem?"

The middle aged woman shook her head sadly, "No every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology. I'm so sorry."

I looked to Bella as she blanched, looking deeply offended. The administrator saw us and gestured for us to wait one moment. But Edward suddenly straightened as if sensing us. He slowly turned to glared at Bella with hate-filled eyes. She backed into the wall with what seemed to be fear. I wish I could have been a better sister, and defended her in some sort of way. But I couldn't. I felt so hopeless, helpless. Useless.

Edward turned to the administrator, "I'll just... endure it." He strode out of the door with a chilling air behind him.

The plump 40 year old woman turned to us with a cheery smile, "How'd your first day go?"

After settling everything in the administration office, Bella and I drove to a quaint diner to meet Dad for something to eat.

We found ourselves all sitting silently at the table. Cora, the waitress, set a sirloin steak in front of dad and a plate of cod in front of Bella. She beamed at both of use, "Can't get over how grown up you two are. And so gorgeous."

Bella glanced at Dad, who kept his eyes on his steak. She then looked at me, looking for someone to share in her embarrassment. But she knew she wouldn't get that from me. I was too disconnected to feel any kind of embarrassment. And it was nice to have someone notice me for something other than a hospital bracelet or the colorful pills I have to take.

A bearded, hippy logger, in his fiftys, walked up behind Cora, smiling at Bella, "'Member me, honey? I was Santa one year."

"Waylon," Dad but in with a weary look on his face, "she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four."

Waylon grinned, "Bet I made an impression, though."

"You always do," Dad agreed.

Cora smiled and lightly smacked Waylon's shoulder, "Let the girl eat her cod, Waylon," She then smiled to Bella, "When you're done, I'll bring your favorite – berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday." Dad looked down, uncomfortable. I know I would have felt jealous. That Dad had Bella's favorite every week, when I'm closer to him. But I didn't feel much of anything.

I could see on Bella's face that she didn't remember anything at all but she just said, "That'd be great, thank you."

Cora put a hand on my shoulder and asked concerned, "Are you sure you don't want anything, Callie? I can bring out your favorite – apple pie." She laughed to herself as if remembering a joke, "Your dad has that too. Orders in every Friday."

That, I know, would have made me feel better. That dad brought my favorite into the house, our home. But, yet again, I couldn't feel much of anything.

So I shook my head, "No, thank you. I'm fine. Really."

Cora didn't look convinced. She looked like she wanted to cook me up a buffet and shove it down my throat. I would have given her some semblance of a smile to appease her. But I could only give her a blank look. She shooed Waylon away and went to the kitchen.

Alone now, it was silent again. Dad and Bella both reached for the salt and knocked hands. Dad went to take the ketchup instead. A burst of laughter from a nearby family only served to emphasize our discomfort.

Bella awkwardly tried to bridge the gap, "So... you eat here every night?"

"Better than washing dishes."

"I can cook," Bella offered.

Dad looked up, as if confused by the concept of home cooking.

"Callie and I did the cooking at home – in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen."

Dad eyes crinkled at the corners like mine did when I wanted to smile but couldn't, "I remember."

Bella and Dad laughed, and I wanted to.

"How was school? Meet anyone?" Dad asked.

He looked at me first so I just shook my head, "I'd like to forget the whole day, if at all possible."

Dad looked at me sadly, and I could tell that he just wanted to fix everything inside me that was broken. But we had to wait it out, like the doctors said. "I'm sure it will get better, Callie."

I nodded, not convinced, "Maybe." I stood and slid into the seat right beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his tense body soften as he moved to put his arm around me.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella interrupted.

Dad looked up sharply at him, "Are people talking about them again?"

"No," Bella started, "...well, a little."

Dad looked frustrated, "Just 'cause they're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our Podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like a lot of the hell-raisers around here."

"...okay," Bella muttered, awkward.

"I just don't like narrow mindedness," Dad explained. He returned to his food.

I piped up, "I like them. They're weird. Like me."

Bella and Charlie burst out laughing happily as if I said the funniest thing in the world. I wanted to smile so badly.

Later that night Bella and I were in her room hanging out when Mom called. Bella was looking out at the fog as she talked to her. It was on speaker.

"If spring training goes well, we could be living in Florida permanently."

We heard a telephone operator say, "Please insert 25 cents to continue."

"Mom," Bella started with a smile on her face as if to say 'she's done it again', "where's your cell?"

"Okay, I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away. Screaming. I literally repel technology now." Bella smiled, missing mom. "Now, tell me more about your school, baby. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?"

Bella hesitated, "They've all been really... welcoming."

I heard mom sigh, "Oh, dear, tell me all about it."

Bella started pushing around her text books and said, "No... it's really fine. Why don't you talk to Callie?"

I heard mom sigh again, "Alright..."

Bella handed me the phone and I tried not to let tears show in my voice at the obvious chore it must be to talk to her inflicted daughter. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey. How's Forks? How's school?" I heard it in her voice that she was being very cautious what to say to me.

I sat in Bella's desk chair, "Forks is very green. There's woods I can walk in. That's nice."

I heard the optimism in my mom's voice when she answered, "That's really good. I know how much you loved hiking. Even when you were little. Just don't go too far, okay, sweetie?"

I nodded before saying, "Okay."

"What about school? Make any friends?" I heard the hope in the question everyone wanted answered, yes.

"No, mom. You know how I am about school. I'd really like to take Phil up on his offer to pay for online classes." I asked again. We'd be going over this for five months.

"I know you do but honey, you need to be around kids your own age. You need to get the social experience. Hiding away isn't going to help you any." I wanted to cry. But Bella was here.

"I know, mom. I'm actually really late with some homework. And I'm sure Bella needs to get some sleep. And I need to take my pills. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, honey. I love you."

"Yeah. Bye."

The next day at school, Edward Cullen didn't show.

**REVIEW**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. To Find Yourself

CHAPTER THREE

TO FIND YOURSELF

"You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. What you'll discover will be wonderful. What you'll discover is yourself."

Alan Alda said that once. I don't know when, where, or in what circumstance, but he said it.

I pondered that as the crunch of twigs and leaves echoed in my ears as I walked through the Forks wilderness. I was only about half a mile behind my house so I wouldn't get lost. I liked hiking. It brought silence to a new, comforting level. I could reflect on myself better than any shrink could make me. It was calming, uninterrupted. Soothing in a way.

Out here, no one was watching. No one was looking at me as if waiting for me to have a nervous break down. No one asked me if I had taken my pills. No one asked if I was okay every ten minutes. Out here I was at peace. Just listening to the sounds of the wild. And I loved that.

I thought back to being in Forks. I genuinely thought that this place was good for me. It was small but open and quiet. It wasn't hot and suffocating like Arizona. And I had my Dad here. It was good to be with him. He didn't treat me like I was about to fall apart at any second. Like Bella did. I was just his little girl that he loved and missed just like I loved and missed him.

He also didn't push me to my limits and then pull away from me like Mom. She always tried to get me to do things I didn't want to. Even before my diagnosis. And then she would favor Bella when we caved and did the things she wanted. She would treat me like a chore. Like an extension of her otherwise perfect life. The extra. Unneeded.

I know she's our mom and I love her, I do, but I'm glad to get this time away from her. I don't want to feel like a hospital patient my whole life.

I heard a bird chirp and felt my tense expression soften. This was perfect.

I dug my hands into my jacket pockets and kept walking. Suddenly there was a crash and a pain-filled wail. My head whipped in the direction of the noise as my eyes widened. I saw two deers sprinting through the forest.

I don't know if I had slipped so far that I became suicidal, but I ran towards whatever they were running from. I was not prepared for what I saw. There was a dead deer on the ground. It's face seemed frozen in terror and it looked bled dry except for the large puddle of blood beside it.

I looked into the deer's eyes. They were black endless pools. Empty. I stared for what seemed like forever. I was frozen in my spot, paralyzed. Only what could have been an hour later did I do anything.

I screamed.

And I ran.

The next morning was a school day. I noticed the house was looking neater, rearranged. Clearly, Bella had gotten to it. After taking my pills and eating a bagel, I saw Bella come downstairs with her book bag, "I'm heading out."

I didn't acknowledge her departure. I just grabbed my satchel and headed out the door. I heard Bella saying, "Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated."

Dad nodded, "That's why I got you new tires." She looked over at the truck – yep, four new tires. He kicked one tire, "The other ones were nearly bald." He saw me walking towards the jeep and smiled, "Hey Callie." He kissed the top of my head before heading toward his cruiser.

"I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal..." He opened the door.

"An animal?" Bella asked, perturbed.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand."

"Be careful," I piped up.

I knew by his expression that Dad was surprised that I said anything. But he smiled and nodded, "Always am."

"Thank you," Bella said, "For the tires."

Dad nodded, confused. I got in my jeep and drove off, Bella trailing slowly behind me.

Towards the end of the day I went to ask Bella for my jeep keys because I put them in her bag by mistake. But when I got to her locker she was talking to none other than Edward Cullen, while holding a gold onion. Weird.

He was asking, "Why didn't you stay with your mom and stepdad?"

He waited for her to answer, studying her, as if trying to decipher her.

She seemed like she was in a trance, "Alright, Phil's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mom stayed home with me but it made her unhappy. So I decided to spend time with my dad."

_Liar_, I thought.

I saw Edward almost turn his head, confused, as if reacting to what I thought. _Weirdo_.

"But now you're unhappy."

Bella helplessly stuttered, "No... I- I just..." She turned away, blushing, embarrassed.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very hard to read." He was clearly trying to 'read' her now.

I chose that moment to go up and interrupt, "Bella! Can I have my keys?"

She didn't even acknowledge me. I tried not to let it get to me.

"Did you get contacts?" She blurted to Mr. Suave Pale Face.

"...no."

"Your eyes... were black before, now they're this golden brown or-"

"It's just the fluorescents." He abruptly turned and walked away. As he did, Bella stared after him, bewildered, intrigued, pathetic.

The rain hadn't stopped by the time I got to my last and favorite class; music. I walked in, trying to feel excited when the teacher announced, "Aright class, we're changing seats so don't sit down and unpack!"

There was a collective groan throughout the teenagers and I know my face must have looked horrified. I had just gotten used to the bitchy blonde I was sat next to last week. I didn't want to deal with another cruel teenager.

I was told to sit in the back corner of the room, which I liked. Unfortunately Jasper Cullen was sat next to me. I didn't want to sit beside one of the beautiful group. I was so plain and depressing in comparison.

I sat down and tried to hide my face behind my hair. But unfortunately for me, he wanted to be friendly today.

"Hello."

I nearly jumped, startled, and whipped my head to the left of me. The honey blonde Cullen was politely smiling at me. I would have smiled back. But I didn't.

"Hi."

I internally flinched at the obvious difference between our greetings. Where his was graceful, soft, sounding like music, mine was blunt, gravely, sounding like nails on a chalk board. In comparison. Jasper Hale was... intoxicating. Completely consuming.

He smiled at me, "You're Callie Swan."

I nodded, "Yes. You're Jasper Hale." I didn't quite understand what was going on. I mean, why was he talking to me? Angela had told me that the Cullens stuck to themselves. They didn't talk to anyone but each other. So why has it changed all of the sudden? Edward is talking to Bella and now Jasper is talking to me.

I could hear the slight southern twang in his speech as he spoke next, "You've just moved here from Arizona. Quite different, isn't it?"

I almost smiled, but I just nodded, "It's very... cold and wet here. Very different from Phoenix."

Jasper seemed captivated by what I was saying. I didn't understand what was so interesting. Then he asked, "And you've been to Texas?"

My eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, "Where did you hear that?"

Jasper adopted a disarming expression as he explained, "Your sister told my brother in passing."

I nodded to myself, "I went to Texas for a couple months last school year."

"And how was that?" He actually seemed interested.

I shrugged, "Warm."

That was when the teacher called our attention.

**Review! Please!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. Fatal Encounters

CHAPTER FOUR

FATAL ENCOUNTERS

After class ended I walked over to where Bella was leaning against her truck with her ear buds in. the rain had stopped, but the parking lot was full of water a patches of black ice. I said, "Hi." But Bella didn't seem to hear me. She was staring at something on the other side of the lot. I looked behind me to see Edward Cullen standing by a silver Volvo with his siblings.

I saw Jasper talking to Alice. I forgot they were together. He looked over and smiled at me. I just nodded a greeting to him.

My attention was ripped away when I saw Jasper's face go blank and heard a screech of tires off to the side. I saw a van skidding on the ice, losing control, heading directly for me and Bella.

I didn't register anything that happened in the next minute after that. I just know that I was in Jasper's arms a good ten feet away from the collision. I looked up at Jasper and he looked down at me, scared. Then I remembered Bella.

I ripped myself out of his arms and sprinted over to the crash. Tyler's van dented the truck's butt. There was a crowd of people around the cars, yelling, shouting. I heard someone calling for an ambulance. Tyler was bleeding from his head. I tried to get through the people, I yelled at them to move, but they didn't budge. They were all selfish and curious and wanted to see what was going on.

Jasper came up behind me and took my arms in his hands, "We should go to the hospital. She'll be getting there anyway."

I shook my head violently, I couldn't go to the hospital. I didn't want to go to another one. "No!"

Jasper just looked at me. He didn't look surprised or alarmed that I didn't want to go to the hospital with my sister who has been in an accident.

But I explained anyway, "I don't like hospitals. Take me home."

So he did. His siblings piled into the big one's jeep and he took me in some red car. We drove in silence. He didn't ask me how I felt about what happened. And I didn't offer any answers. I just stared out the window at the greens and browns blurred together and whizzed passed.

The car pulled up into our driveway and as soon as it stopped I got out of the car. I peeked into the open window and looked at the honey blonde Cullen, "Thanks for the ride."

He smiled kindly at me, "Anytime." With that I watched as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

I went into the house and was met with nothing to do. I thought of maybe cooking dinner before Bella and my Dad came home but it wasn't even noon yet. I didn't want to go back to school. Everyone would be asking about Bella and the accident.

I went into my room and sat on my bed. I stared at the blue comforter and moved my finger on it, making swirly designs. I looked out the window, looking for the cruiser. But it hadn't come yet. I suspected that Bella was just squirming on the hospital bed, begging to be let out.

I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Did you know that if you stare long enough, the whites turn black and blurry? No? Maybe it's just me...

I fiddled with the edge of my sleeve, feeling the scars. I was glad that I'm passed that now. But not over it yet. But I tried to stay optimistic and believe that I would be.

I was filled with thoughts of the Cullens. And consumed with unanswered questions. Like how did Jasper get over to me and then pulled me away from the accident so fast? I saw him on the other side of the lot, by his car. It seemed like he used super speed or something. And then I thought about that dent in the van. It looked like a hand print. But that couldn't have been Jasper. He was with me.

So who was it?

The next morning, after scolding Bella for parking in the exact same spot as the accident, I went to walk around the campus. Bella and the other bio kids had a field trip. Boring.

I walked around until I was at the back of campus by the football fields. The grass seemed endless until it met the woods. There were a few basketball courts, a football/soccer/track field and then there was a plain grass field. In the middle of the grass field was a giant tree. The branches reached out all around the large trunk with new green leaves clinging to the wood and others falling to the ground.

I walked over slowly and set my bag down on the grass. I took a seat on the ground and leaned against the trunk. I let my eyes slip closed as I just let the entirety of life slip away from me. I felt the breath whoosh out of me as I just... sat there. It was nice to just...be.

That relaxation only lasted until Bella got home. She threw down her book bag and coat, angrily. She started to walk up stairs when my Dad walked over from inside the kitchen. "Your mother called. Again."

Bella sighed, "Your fault, for telling her about the accident."

My dad looked sad as he said, "She always did know how to worry. But... she's changed, too. She seems happy. Phil sounds all right."

"He is," Bella said shortly before she continued upstairs.

My dad looked somewhat put off by her swift departure and dismissal. Lately she'd been dismissive of both of us. Or anyone that didn't have anything to do with Edward.

"Dad." I called.

He came into the living room and sighed when he sat me curled up on the corner, having heard their entire conversation. "Hey honey." He quietly came over to sit by me and put his arm around my shoulder. He was never a very affectionate man and I'd like to blame my affliction for his special show of affection with me but he'd always been that way.

I sighed as I laid my head on his shoulder, "I wish you were happy too, Dad."

He looked down at me shocked and pulled slightly away so I would look him in the face, "I am happy, sweetheart. I am."

I looked at him sarcastically, "Dad, I of all people know how to tell when a person isn't happy. And you're not."

He sighed and rubbed his hand up and down my arm like a father does, "It'll get better. I promise." He kissed me on the top of my head.

I stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

My dad sighed, "Okay."

I found myself wandering the woods until I lost track of time and it was dark. I could get lost in these woods and not care. It had peace and quiet. It had piece of mind.

Someone once said, "Peace is not the absence of conflict, but the ability to cope with it."

Unfortunately, I didn't have that ability. I had to seek peace out elsewhere. I had to attempt to create peace. But it wasn't easy. And without peace, is only chaos and desolation. And I couldn't live that way forever. One way or the other, I wasn't going to live that way forever.

Suddenly there was a snap of a twig to my right. I whipped my head to look over and I saw two big black eyes floating in the darkness. I thought I heard a growl but I also thought I saw two big black eyes floating in the darkness but when I blinked, they weren't there anymore.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. No. Nothing.

**Uh oh! What did she see? But just to let you know, I've written this series up through Eclipse and am currently writing the first part of Breaking Dawn. So all the major stuff is set in stone but don't be afraid to let me know if I should change little things or add little things. I welcome _constructive _critisism, NOT FLAMES! And I love reviews so...**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. Bad Vibes

**Thank you my lovely reviewers!**

CHAPTER FIVE

BAD VIBES

I was late to lunch. I didn't mean to be but Jasper had me cornered by my locker.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, his topaz eyes showing nothing but concern for my well-being. I was tired of concern.

I nodded shortly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

But he didn't look convinced, "Are you sure? I know that near death experiences can be quite trying."

I rolled my eyes, "I've been near death for a year now. It's nothing new."

He looked confused by my crude confession but didn't comment further. Instead he asked, "Would you like to have lunch with me and my siblings?"

It was my turn to be thrown for a loop by his sudden request. "I'm not good company to keep." I knew I was being hard on myself. I could almost picture my mother urging me to 'go on and play nice with the other kids'.

"Please?" Jasper smiled, "I can show you how wrong you are."

I don't know why I said yes, but next thing I knew I had my arm in Jasper's as he led me into the cafeteria. We paused in the door way and nearly everyone turned to stare. I knew they were wondering what _he_ was doing with _me_.

But of course my sister's new best friend, Jessica, came skipping up to us and acted like she was my best friend too, "Callie, how are you?" She then looked up at Jasper and stuttered a bit trying to be sensual and alluring, "Hi Jasper."

Jasper smiled politely, "Hello Jessica. Nice to see you but if you'll excuse me I have to make sure Callie has something to eat."

Jessica slightly gaped at him in awe before his words seemed to sink in. "Oh! Callie! We were wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us this weekend! It'll be so much fun, surfing, whale watching, and a bonfire. You'll come too Jasper, won't you?"

I asked, "Is Bella going?"

Jessica rapidly nodded, "Yep, we'll see you there! You'll come too Jasper, won't you?"

Jasper tightly smiled, "Which beach?"

"La Push." Jessica smiled as if she had her hooks in him.

But Jasper frowned, "I don't think I can make it. Excuse us." With that he pulled me away and into the lunch line.

"Is there something wrong with La Push?" I asked suspiciously.

"No. My family and I just aren't that into swimming."

I gave him a look, "With this weather, I doubt anyone is really into swimming." I grabbed a small salad in a plastic container and set in on my tray, "Okay I'm done."

Jasper frowned and grabbed pasta, an apple and orange juice and put it all on my tray. When I looked at him weirdly he just said, "A salad is not a meal."

"I don't see you piling your tray with food," I said smartly.

He grinned, "Not hungry. You are."

I didn't say anything when he paid for my food. I didn't have any money on me and I'd pay him back.

I didn't say anything when he led me to the circle table at the back of the cafeteria where his stunning girlfriend and the power couple, Rosalie and Emmett, were sitting. I felt so... plain and insufficient in comparison.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze, steering me into a seat between him and the blonde girl, Rosalie. "This is my friend Callie from music class. Callie, this is my sister Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett. And this is.." He looked down at the pixie girl with something of awe and devotion in his eyes and in his voice when he said, "my Alice."

Alice seemed excited to see me, "Hello! It's great to finally meet you, Callie! We've heard so much about you."

"You have?" I felt dread with the expectation of their pity of the new girl with no friends.

Alice smiled placating, "Yes, of course. All good things, I promise," she giggled.

The big, burly brown haired guy grinned, "So tell us about yourself Callie."

I was so out of sorts. I felt like an outsider here at this table. "There's nothing to tell."

Rosalie's face finally cracked a smile – she'd been scowling all day, "Of course there is. Are you happy to be in Forks?"

"Where I am is irrelevant to how happy I am."

There was an awkward pause as I knew the Cullens didn't know what to say. Alice smiled gently, "Do you like it here?"

"I like living with my Dad. I haven't seen him since Bella stopped our visits about four years ago." I know that made it sound like I was blaming Bella, because I was. She should have thought about what I wanted before she begged Mom not to 'make' us go stay with my Dad in Forks. But I also blamed mom for listening to her.

Anything to stay clear of Forks for her.

"You don't like your sister," Rosalie said.

"No..." I answered slowly, "_You_ don't like my sister. I love my sister because she's my sister. I just don't agree with her most of the time."

Rosalie almost looked guilty when I accused her of not liking Bella so I added, "You're protective of your brother. Of Edward."

Rosalie nodded shortly, "Yes, I am."

"We all are," Emmett joined in, "Eddie's been alone for so long and now he's all ga ga over your sister."

"It's not like boys have been lining up at our door either. Edward's the first guy I've seen Bella get this worked up over."

"Everyone gets all worked up over us," Rosalie said bitterly, "And then the novelty wears off. It will for her too."

"And it will for him too," I said. It wasn't all Bella's fault. And I didn't even know what she did.

Just then, the bell rang. I stood up quickly and gathered my stuff. I dropped my untouched food into my bag and promised Jasper that I'd eat it later. I then walked off without another word.

I'd see Jasper later anyway.

When I went to meet Bella after school, she was waiting by her car.

"You know, I still don't like that you still park here. It's like you're waiting for another van to come and try to crush you."

Bella laughed sarcastically, "Very funny. Listen.. uh.." she looked at me a little guiltily and I wondered why, "Mike asked me to prom and I uh... t-told him that I was going to Jacksonville that weekend."

I gave her a blank look as I put my bag on the bench seat of my car, "And are you?"

"Well no... I wasn't planning on it..." Bella replied but I knew there was more.

"What else?"

Bella blushed, "Well he asked what you were doing for prom..."

"Did you tell him I'm a year behind you?" I raised an eyebrow. But I was secretly mocking this 'Mike' in my head.

"No, I told him you were going with me to Jacksonville. I didn't know if you wanted to go to prom with Jasper or something..." Ah, now I see.

"Why would I go with Jasper to prom? 1) it's prom... 2) it's Jasper, we're just friends and 3) it's _prom_..." I gave her a look that said, 'isn't it obvious that I don't want to go to stupid prom?'

Bella gave me a relieved look, "O-okay. Anyway, do you wanna go to La Push this-"

"Yes to La Push. No to prom." With that I got into my car and put it in drive.

When we got to La Push, I was secretly cursing Jasper in my head for not coming. It was a nice beach for rainy Washington. It was freezing though. But that Mike dude, the guy who almost killed Bella, Jessica and the others suited up for a surf. The guy that's always taking pictures was hanging out with them.

I was sitting with Bella in the van and Angela was talking to us from the front seat, "I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't."

"Just ask him," I answered before Bella could open her mouth, "If you see something you want, go and get it."

"You're a strong, independent woman," Bella added.

Angela looked skeptical, "I am?"

"Yes," Bella said, chewing on a red vine.

"Bella!" We all turned to see Jacob coming over with two guys behind him.

Bella smiled awkwardly, "Hey Jake." I stood up to give him a seat and of course he didn't even notice I was there anyway and nearly sat on me. I stood off awkwardly on the side. I didn't know anyone besides Bella and she was busy leading this poor boy on.

I overheard their conversation though. "Are you stalking me?" Bella teased.

"You're on my rez, remember?" Jacob answered.

"Hey.. you're Callie right? Isabella's sister?" I turned to see one of Jacob's friends was smiling awkwardly yet politely at me, coming to stand by me.

"Yeah..." I said, confused as to why he was talking to me, "I'm Callie. And you're...?"

He smiled, looking relieved, "Embry."

"Nice to meet you," I said, not smiling.

Then I heard Jessica saying, "Why don't you boys keep these two company? Their dates bailed."

"What date?" Eric asked, freezing.

Jessica smirked, "She invited Edward."

Bella stuttered, embarrassed, "To be polite."

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does," Angela answered, ever the mediator. I think I like this girl.

"Because Cullen's a freak," Mike said bitterly.

"Shut up!" I scolded him. Everyone looked at me like I had grown two extra heads.

Then Jessica smirked again, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You invited Jasper."

I glared at her, "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who asked Jasper to come here... _twice_." Jessica's smirk fell right off her face.

Mike glared at me, "It doesn't matter who invited them as long as they didn't come. The Cullens are freaks."

I was about to protest when the third Indian guy spoke, "You got that right."

I glared at this guy now, "And you know this how? You guys used to be bestest friends?"

Sam got serious and said sharply, "The Cullens don't come here."

I registered and noted the tone and potential double meaning in his words and put them aside. I almost smirked, "So you don't know what you're talking about. Shut up." I knew I seemed curt and rude. But Jasper was the first friend I had in over a year since I was diagnosed. He showed me nothing but kindness and friendship without any pity or ulterior motives. I wasn't about to let him and his family be slandered by people who didn't even take the time to get to know them.

Bella stood and pulled Jacob up, "Want to go look a the tide pools?" She awkwardly smiled in what I'm sure she intended to be a flirty matter but it just looked horrendous. But Jacob ate it up and headed with her towards the water.

Soon, Jessica and the guys were out surfing and Angela was out taking pictures. She invited me out to stand with her to be polite but I declined.

Embry didn't leave me though. I was blunt, "What did Squanto mean by the Cullens not coming here?"

Embry laughed nervously, "You noticed that too, huh?"

"Answer me," I replied curtly.

Embry sighed, "I can't really say..."

I looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Do I look like I have heaps of friends to tell?"

Embry looked like he wanted to say more on my comment but decided to play it off, "It's just a story Callie."

"I wanna know why your friend thinks he can trash talk my _only_ friend. So I guess it's story time," I took a seat in the van bed and gestured for him to sit besides me. I idly offered him a red vine and looked at him expectantly.

He thoughtfully chewed on the candy, "Well, Quileutes are supposedly descendents of wolves..."

My brow furrowed above my nose, "So you humans came from wolves. Like real wolves?"

"That's the legend of our tribe," Embry nodded.

"And how do the Cullens fit into it?" I asked, now curious, less rude.

"Well... they're supposedly from this 'enemy clan' …. but claimed to be different so Jake's ancestor, the chief of the tribe, made a treaty with them."

"So you're friend judges the Cullens because a scary story claims their this enemy tribe from ancient times? They just moved here like two years ago and they're teenagers." I rolled my eyes

"When you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous, but..." Embry trailed, "Sam is really into the legends. He takes them really seriously."

I leaned back against the side of the van, chewing on my own red vine, and asked, "What were the terms of this treaty?"

Embry looked back and I turned, seeing my sister fluttering her eye lashes at Jacob. Poor guy. He doesn't even know what she's gonna do to him.

Embry cleared his throat awkwardly, "If they stay off Quileute lands, we won't expose what they really were to the pale-faces," he gestured to me.

I thought back to Jasper's decline of the invite. It was this specific beach that he wouldn't come to. That, unfortunately, fit into Embry's 'legend'. And even I had to admit that there was something odd about them. They never ate or drank anything that I saw. They didn't talk to anyone but me and Bella outside of their family. They were extraordinarily beautiful, almost inhuman. I just had to find a name for it all.

"And what are they really?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

Embry smirked at me, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I'm willing to," I said straight faced.

I knew Embry wanted to get more information about what I said. But I thought it was pretty obvious right about now. "They're called the cold ones."

"And I'm called a pale face but others don't exactly know what that means either." I rolled my eyes.

Embry looked hesitant, "It means vampire."

I gasped.

**Ooooooh Embry spilled the beans. Can anyone tell who Callie will end up with? Hehe, I doubt it.**

**But please REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	7. Revelation

**Just a forewarning, I really don't like Bella. At all. Or Edward. So there'll be some mega-bashing. It gets better in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Bare with me.**

**Anyway, keep reviewing. I hope I do a good job surprising you guys with who Callie ends up with.**

CHAPTER SIX

REVALATION

When we got home, Bella immediately went up stairs and onto her computer without so much as a good night. I rolled my eyes and dragged myself to the kitchen to take my medicine. When I got there, my dad was sitting at the table munching on the spaghetti Bella made for dinner last night.

"Hi daddy," I loved the way his face lit up when I called him that.

"Hey hon, how was the beach?"

I came to sit by him, "Freezing. Jacob and a couple of his friends were there. I hung out in the van with Embry, watching the others surf. Angela took pictures for a while and then came to sit with us."

He nodded, "Sounds like... fun."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Oh yeah, heaps. Did you know that the Quileutes think that the Cullens are vampires. It's ridiculous." I stood as I said this and went to get some food for me.

But dad didn't see the humor in it that I did, "I wish people would leave that family alone."

"Don't worry, dad, I set them straight."

My dad looked confusedly at me, "Do you know any of the Cullens?"

I nodded and sat at the table with some ravioli I found, "Yeah, Jasper, the blonde one, is in my music class. The other day I sat with him and his siblings sans Edward at lunch."

Dad looked uncomfortable, "Are you and this Jasper...?"

I almost blushed at what he was trying – and hopelessly failing – to ask. I shook my head, "Not at all. We're just friends. And besides he's with Alice. Don't worry Dad, I don't think you'll have to worry about boys when it comes to me for a while."

"Only when it comes to you...?" Dad asked suspiciously.

I just dumped the rest of my food and starting walking for my room, "You didn't hear anything from me..."

The next day I almost thought the world was ending. The sun was up in Forks! When I woke up I checked for flying pigs. But there wasn't any so I just shrugged and got ready for the day.

I was with Bella at lunch that day. She and her friends decided to sit outside. I sat picking at my food. I had gotten more food than usual for Jasper but he wasn't even here to notice it. In fact, I hadn't seen any of the Cullens all day. And when I looked at my sister she was constantly searching the crowds for Edward.

"He's not here," Jessica interrupted. She was sitting on the pic nic table, trying to tan in vain. "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

"They just.. ditch?" Bella asked.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close." She 'innocently' pulled down the straps of her tank top to avoid the tan line.

Then Angela suddenly ran over to the table and sat in front of me all excited, "I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him!"

Bella smiled at her, happily and I just nodded. Angela pouted at us, "Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

"Oh my god," Jessica interrupted, "we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out."

"Port Angeles?..." Bella perked up, "Do you mind if I come?"

"Of course," Angela said in a 'duh' voice, "I need your opinion."

Bella didn't look like that was what she had in mind.

I didn't go with them. Shopping isn't exactly my idea of fun. Instead I went walking. I walked all the way to the La Push beach. I walked along the sand barefoot just where the edge of the water tapped my toes.

Then I heard, "Callie!"

I turned around to see Embry, Jacob and another guy I didn't know. I nodded at them, "Hey."

It was Jake who had said my name, "Is Bella here with you?"

I mentally rolled my eyes, "She's dress shopping with Jessica and Angela for prom. So no. Sorry puppy."

Jacob blushed and Embry and the other guy laughed at his embarrassment. Embry came up and hugged me. I didn't make any move to hug him back but I didn't push away.

"Hey Callie," Embry said with a big smile.

"Hey Embry." I muttered.

"This is our other friend Quil," I looked at the guy I didn't know and nodded my recognition.

He winked at me and I suppressed a shudder.

Jacob laughed and smacked Quil on the shoulder, "She's not interested in you Quil. You should just ask your cousin to prom."

Quil glared at him and soon they started wrestling. I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.

Embry laughed at his friends too and then looked at me, "Do you want to... take a walk?"

I looked at him, unsure what he meant. But I nodded anyway as if I didn't care either way, "sure."

With that we turned away from the rambunctious boys and started walking again.

"So why didn't you go dress shopping? Don't you need one of those for prom?" Embry asked.

"Yeah," I answered sarcastically, "If you're _going_ to prom that is."

"You're not?" Embry asked shocked.

"I'm not a junior for one thing. And no date, no dance." I rolled my eyes. As if I wanted a date.

"You don't have anyone asking you?" Embry asked.

I shook my head, "I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year. And I'm not really looking for one..." I hinted.

Embry's eyes suddenly got wide, "Oh no! I'm not," he shook his head, "I'm not interested in you like that – not that you're not interesting! I-I just... um..I-"

I laughed. I laughed! I was laughing at this poor dude stuttering over his words. I had not laughed like this in soooo long. I felt … joyful. Embry blushed at my laughing at him. I caught my breath and said, "No, it's alright. I just need a friend right now."

Embry smiled at that, "I'm just the guy for the job."

I smiled. I smiled!

Embry smiled back at me and put his arm around me to shield me from the cold. I don't know how long we walked around the beach just talking like friends do. But soon Jacob and Quil caught up with us and they looked solemn.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

Jacob frowned, "My dad just called 'cause Charlie called. They found Waylon out in the woods. Dead."

I gasped. My dad's friend was dead. "...how?"

"Animal attack," Jacob almost growled.

My mouth was slack before I said, "I need to get to the police station... Now."

"What?" Embry asked, "Why?"

"Waylon was my dad's friend," I explained, "I need to be with him right now."

"Come on," Quil said, "We'll take my car."

I thanked the guys for driving me and nearly ran out of the car and into the police station after noticing that my dad's cruiser was still here. I found my distressed father studying evidence. Photos, maps and other documents were strewn across his desk as he rubbed his temples.

I came around and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I could see the pain in his face, "Daddy, I'm so sorry about Waylon." I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and he held my hand and nodded.

"Known him going on thirty years," He was so obviously torn up about this. I felt dad squeeze my hand, "We'll get to the bottom of this, Callie. But in the mean time," he opened a drawer and found two canisters of pepper spray. He handed one up to me, "I want you to have this."

I grabbed it without a second thought when I noticed Bella walk into the room. She stopped short seeing us and whispered, "Dad, I'm sorry about Waylon."

My dad nodded, "I know. I want you to carry this with you," he held the other can of pepper spray to her.

Bella looked hesitant on the other side of the desk, "That's probably not a good-"

"It'll give me some peace of mind," Dad urged. Bella reluctantly took the can and put it in her purse.

Dad stood to get his coat. He put his arm around me and we followed Bella outside. When we got outside we say two attendants hoist a metal gurney into an ambulance. I saw pale dead feet peak out from under the sheet resting at a disturbingly unnatural angle. I shuddered and leaned closer to my dad and his arm tightened around me.

That night, I didn't sleep well. The thrill of laughing and smiling for the first time in a year had worn off quickly with the feeling of death and mourning brought into the house.

_I was running. To where I didn't know. That was until I saw a deer, like the dead one I had seen earlier in the woods. I chased after it. I wanted to reassure it somehow. I wanted to make it safe. Save it from the creature that killed it._

_My breaths came out in pants and the pounding of my feet on the dirt floor matched the pounding in my ears of my heart. Those sounds echoed and became louder and louder as fear rose and froze in my veins._

_I tripped on a tree root and scraped my hands and knees on the ground. I felt something sticky on my palms and looked at them. It was hard to tell in the dark but it looked like it was... blood._

_But not my blood. I looked up and saw the very same dear, dead, staring at me with its endless black pool void of any life. I screamed out and stood as quickly as I could, wanting to get out of there._

_I heard a scuffle and turned to see that a bat had landed on a branch just behind me. It stared at me and I couldn't help but stare back. I was captivated by this creature, even if I somehow knew it was responsible for the dead dear. I didn't blame it. I couldn't blame it. I just.. couldn't._

_I heard a deep, ferocious growl behind me and froze in fear. I slowly turned and saw a giant wolf. I wasn't joking. This wolf was huge! The size of a horse at the very least. And it looked mad. But not an angry, out-to-kill-you mad. More like a protective mad. _

_I instantly was reminded of the big black eyes I thought I saw in the woods but when I looked into this wolf's eyes... they weren't black. They were a deep brown. Not light enough to be called chocolate. But a shade lighter than what could be mistaken as black. They were dark, dangerous, mysterious. But they held nothing but protectiveness of me. Devotion. And I felt an irrevocable connection and devotion to this wolf. _

_It was too dark to make out any other colors than its eyes. And then I heard my name being whispered, "Callie... Callie..."_

_I turned back around, thinking the bat was suddenly talking to me. But when I turned, I didn't see the bat anymore. I saw Jasper._

_I gasped out, "Jasper?... What are you doing here...?"_

_But Jasper wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at the wolf behind me. His lips lifted into a snarl, "Callie... step away from that mutt..."_

_For some reason, when I thought of getting farther from my wolf, I felt empty. "No..." I whispered, the confusion leaking into my voice._

_Jasper whispered, pleading, "Please, Callie. It isn't safe. And I need you safe."_

"_I'm safe with him too. Just like I'm safe with you." I said it with such conviction that I managed to convince myself. Even though I had no idea what was going on or what I was talking about._

_Jasper stepped forward and took my hand in his. It felt cold, but I was already numb. He gently started pulling me away from my wolf and I felt my breath hitch in my throat when the wolf leaped forward to latched onto my sleeve. The heat from its muzzle spread like fire throughout my body and lit me up._

_I tugged away from both of them. I felt like I was being torn in half. Tears slowly fell from my eyes because I couldn't choose who to go with. I loved Jasper like a brother apparently, he was my first friend. But I felt a connection – almost physical – with this wolf that I just couldn't deny._

_The wolf growled louder and louder._

_Jasper pulled harder and harder._

_I felt pain explode and fire burn in my blood and the last thing I saw was Jasper's black hungry eyes and snapping teeth._

I screamed to the top of my lungs and shot up in bed. My hand shot to my throat as I gasped loudly, trying to catch my breath. My lungs felt like they were about to collapsed onto themselves and my face was wet and stiff with both dry and wet tears tracks. My comforter had been thrown onto the floor and goose bumps rose on my skin at the coldness of my room.

I felt footsteps on the stairs and a moment later my dad busted into my room. I could tell he was terrified to see his teenage daughter crying in a messed up bed with her hands clasped protectively around her throat.

"Callie!" Dad called out as he came over to my side, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I noticed he had his gun with him. I guess he thought there was an intruder or something trying to kill me.

I tried to catch my breath in time to answer. He put the gun down on the table on my bed side and gently tried to pry my hands away from my neck. I gasped, "Nightmare!"

I saw my dad's relief in his face but he was still worried about me, "What nightmare, Callie?"

He took my face in his hands and I said, "I was in the woods... there was an animal.." I didn't want to say wolf. I didn't want to cause any harm to my wolf.

I knew my dad mistook my nightmare for fear of the animal that killed Waylon and that guard at Mason. And I let him think that. "Oh, honey..." He whispered, concerned, "Don't worry about that animal. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." He leaned forward to take me into his lap like I was three again. I leaned my head on his shoulder and stared at the ground.

I heard Bella come to the door and say, "Is everything alright?"

But we didn't answer her. I just stared until black spots came to my eyes and focused on my dad whispering in my ear, "You're alright. Nothing is going to happen to you..."

I closed my eyes. I hoped to everything that that was true.

**What do you think her dream means? Do you think she'll end up with Embry? Or Jasper? Or Jacob or Edward? Haha. **

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	8. A Change with a Revelation

CHAPTER SEVEN

A CHANGE WITH A REVALATION

The next day at school, Bella ditched. I saw her go into the woods and I saw Edward follow her. I knew that she was confronting him about what he really is.

What they all are.

Vampires.

But I didn't care. Okay well... maybe I cared a little. I was scared. It's not like you run into a vampire everyday. But Jasper was my friend. He had befriended me so readily and without cause or pity. They had all welcomed me.

Why can't I do the same?

Trick question; I can.

So when I got to music class I sat beside Jasper and smiled at him. There was no need to mention that I knew. It would just worry them. And I wanted to get used to the idea first. I wasn't quite ready for it to be all out in the open.

When I got home though, I had to talk to somebody about it.

So I walked up to Bella's room and knocked. When she said come in I cut right to the chase, "You know what they are, don't you?"

Bella looked up from her homework startled and stuttered, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I know you know, Bella. I put two and two together after Embry told me about the legends," I rolled my eyes.

She stared at me wide eyed, "So you know that they're...?" She seemed unsure how to say it, as if she thought I was thinking of something else and she didn't want to seem like the crazy one. That was my job.

"Vampires," I finished for her anyway. "Yeah I know. But I haven't told the Cullens that I know. I need to get used to it first you know?"

Bella nodded.

"You confronted him about it today. That's why you weren't at school."

Bella nodded again, "He showed me everything. After talking it out, I'm sure of three things."

"And those are..?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well one; he's a vampire," I rolled my eyes at that, "Two; there this part of him that thirst for my blood. My blood is sweater to him, it calls out to him." Before I could comment she continued, "And three; I am unconditionally and irrevocably, in love with him."

I sighed, "Bella..." She gave me a look that said she didn't want to hear but I continued anyway, "You're going down a dangerous path here I hope you know that. I just want you to be careful."

"I will be," She swore.

The next morning, I was in the kitchen eating breakfast and Bella was already gone. But her car was still here so I assumed that Edward had picked her up.

When I got to school Jasper found me by my locker and said, "You know."

I froze in the middle of putting a book into my locker and looked at him. I saw the worry in his eyes. "I know."

"And..." Jasper trailed, cautious, "You don't care?"

I looked at him, setting my book down, and answering honestly, "I think I'm still in shock. I need a little help to get used to this. It's not very conventional."

Jasper nodded in understanding, "Come to my house today after school. We'll have a music project to work on anyway." With that he walked away.

I didn't see any of them at lunch. And Bella and Edward were sitting alone together. I saw Jasper in music class though. He smiled at me when I sat besides him and then the teacher announced that we were going to do a music project with out partners for our final.

How did he know?

So I followed the Cullens in my jeep up to their house. Edward took Bella in his Volvo to our house to study. Bella openly admitted that she was jealous I was going there first. But I told her I wasn't a vampire's girlfriend so it didn't mean the same thing. She got over it then.

When I saw the house, I gasped in awe (A/N: so not describing the house. You know it.) It was so open. It was the farthest thing from what I was expecting.

Jasper came to my window and knocked, "Are you coming or what?"

I blushed a little and opened the door. I followed him and Alice through the door and they led me to some living room. Inside was a guitar and a small piano.

After an hour or so, Jasper and I were well on our way to being done with our project. We had to pick a style of music and make it our own in a song written entirely by us. Jasper and I were both going to play the acoustic guitar and I had written the lyrics. But we were fighting on who would sing it. He claimed I had a beautiful voice but I said that if he sang then the teacher and other girls would go ga-ga over him and we'd win hands down. I wasn't about to back down.

Another hour later we were done for the day and Jasper asked me to come to the kitchen. I nodded and followed him and when we entered the kitchen there was a caramel-haired woman with a heart-shaped face. She was humming softly, watching the small TV with a cooking show and mimicking the TV chef exactly.

She looked up when Jasper and I entered the house and smiled excitedly, stopping what she was doing, "Oh you must be Callie! It's so nice to finally meet you." She came over and gave me a big hug but not big enough to hurt me with her vampire strength.

She pulled away and said, "I hope you're hungry. I really wanted an excuse to use the kitchen."

I smiled – I'm still getting used to smiling now that I've finally done it – and nodded, "Starving. What are we having?" I asked eagerly.

Esme smiled even more excited and I was glad I made her happy. "Chicken fettuccine."

I sat down and she put a plate in front of me and I dug right in, enjoying Esme's please laughter.

When I was done I said, "This is really good, Esme."

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like some more?" She smiled motherly at me.

I shook my head, "I'm stuffed but actually... if you don't mind, could you box some up for later? Save me and Bella from cooking for one night."

Esme smiled, "Of course."

Just then a blonde man in a doctor's coat walked in. This must be Carlisle.

He smiled upon noticing me, "Oh, hello. You must be Bella.."

I shook my head, "I'm her sister, Callie."

Carlisle looked apologetic, "Of course, forgive me. Jasper and Alice speak a good deal about you."

"All good I hope," I answered sarcastically.

Carlisle laughed in good humor, "Yes, of course."

Jasper walked into the room and said, "It's getting late and Edward just arrived home from your house. Would you like me to take you home?"

I furrowed my eye brows, "I drove here."

"I'd like to see you home safely," Jasper answered with a southern drawl.

Slightly startled I just nodded. With that Esme handed me a box with her heaven inside of it and Jasper led me out to my jeep. We both got in and I started pulling out.

We didn't talk much during the ride. And when we arrived to my house, the lights were off. I got out of the car silently and asked Jasper how he was getting home.

He smiled sweetly at me, "I'll get by, darling. Sweet dreams." with that he kissed my cheek and ushered me inside my home. I immediately went to my room and looked out my window. I saw Jasper walk into the woods...

That Friday, while I was doing homework, I overheard Edward and Bella outside. He had just asked her to come meet the rest of the family. I told her that it would happen eventually.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," Edward was saying at then I heard his car drive away. Almost simultaneously I heard a different car pull into our street and park in front of our house. I glanced out the window and saw Jacob getting Billy out of the car after setting up his wheelchair.

"Come to visit your truck?" Bella asked. I chose that moment to get up and join them outside.

When I got outside I heard Billy saying, "First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again."

I almost laughed at Jacob's mortified face, "Great, Dad. Thanks." He looked irritated at his father just as my dad's cruiser pulled up.

He climbed out, holding two six-packs, "Pale Ale."

Billy held up a brown paper bag, "Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry."

I grinned, "I'll take that." I swiped the bag from his hands and ran into the house, straight for the kitchen and started making the food.

My dad came into the kitchen after me while everyone else headed to the living room. "Hey honey, you seem..." he searched for the right word, "better."

I looked behind me and smiled softly, "I am, Daddy. I'm not fixed yet. But I'm getting there."

My dad looked elated at the revelation and came to hug me. I hugged him back tightly before I let go and went back to preparing the food.

I could hear all the conversation in the living room.

"Any luck with the Waylon case?" Billy asked.

My dad was quiet for a moment, "Found a footprint out at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint."

I almost dropped what I was holding in shock. It couldn't have been...?... no...

Bella asked in a horrified voice, "A person did this?"

"A crazy person," Jacob said, "walking around barefoot this time of year."

I almost laughed.

"Spread the word out at the rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods," Dad warned. "That means you too, Callie!" He called out to me.

I rolled my eyes, "No promises!"

I heard my dad chuckle.

"Will do," Billy answered. "Don't want no one else getting hurt." There was an edge in his words that I couldn't place. But I knew it was there.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Bella coming in. She stood a little awkwardly, "Need any help?"

I shook my head, "I'm just about done. Thanks though."

"Have you taken your pills?"

I looked away and nodded, putting the fish fry into the oven. "Of course."

I heard Bella muttered a 'good' and walked out of the room. I followed behind her to see the boys watching the game. Bella was squished between the wall and Jacob. My dad sat on the other side of Jacob and Billy sat in his chair by dad.

I stood in the entry way awkwardly, not knowing where to sit. Bella looked over at me expectantly, "Come on, Callie."

I almost smiled as I walked over and sat on Bella's lap. When we were little and I was a baby, Bella would hold me in her lap like a doll. We just never stopped. Every once in a while I would sit on her lap and I really felt like sisters then, before everything happened a year ago. It felt like everything was okay.

The next day Bella went to the Cullens. When she came home, she was in a daze and told me all about it. We had a little sleep over in her room.

The day after that we were at lunch when I heard Jessica ask, "Monte Carlo? That's our prom theme?"

Eric answered excitedly, "Gambling, tuxedos and – Bond," he flipped his hair, "James Bond."

"Yo, Arizona," Mike called to Bella as she was about to walk over to Edward. She paused reluctantly and looked at him. "So. You and Cullen."

Bella shrugged, non-noncommittally but I saw her trying to fight a smile.

I smiled really.

That day we met my dad at the diner as usual. Well I met him on time. Bella was late. "Sorry I'm late. Bio project." she sat down across from me hurriedly.

Cora set a steak in front of dad and seafood in front of Bella and apple pie in front of me. She had gotten strict with my eating habits. She didn't care what I ate, as long as I did in her diner. So she brought me apple pie and watched me like a hawk to make sure I ate it.

"Ordered you the seafood combo," Dad told Bella.

She gave him a look, "Order one for yourself next time. You should cut back on the steak."

Dad gave her a sarcastic look, "I'm healthy as a horse."

Cora walked up to us then, a grave look on her face, "Say Chief, boys want to know, you find anything by Queets River today?"

I glanced behind me and saw loggers at the counter listening too. Dad considered his answer, "The suspect's moving east. Kitsap County Sheriff is taking over from here. They're putting extra guys on."

Cora nodded, still concerned but fierce, "Hope they catch him fast." She walked off with some relief in her shoulders.

The table was quiet after that until dad said, "Your friends are flagging you."

Bella turned to see Mike and the guys horsing around outside, straws in their noses, making faces at her. She smiled at their antics, slightly embarrassed.

Dad bit into his steak, "It's okay you wanna join them. I'm just gonna turn in early anyway."

"Yeah, me too."

"Me three," I said with a huge sigh.

"It's a Friday night. Go out." He looked at Bella, "That Newton boy's got a big smile for you. Nice family, the Newtons."

"He's just a friend," Bella mumbled, taking a bite of her seafood.

"None of the boys in town interest you?"

Bella had a sour look on her face, uncomfortable, "We're not really going to talk about boys, are we?"

Dad had a look on his face that agreed with her, "Just... you should be around people. I leave you both alone too much."

"Dad," I sighed, "We're fine. Trust us, we don't mind alone time."

"Right," Bella agreed, "We're a lot like our dad that way."

Dad smiled. Then he looked at me, "What about you, Callie? Do you have any plans?"

I shook my head, "Not tonight. But tomorrow the guys and I are gonna hang out at the beach. That okay?"

Dad nodded, "Of course. Jacob's a good kid. I assume his friends are the same."

I shrugged, "I guess Jacob's nice. Quil too. But I usually hang out with Embry while they horse around."

Dad smiled, "As long as they keep their hands to themselves."

I snorted, "Don't worry, Dad."

Dad and Bella got to their cars before I did and I wasn't fast enough before I was approached. A guy came up to me, one of Bella and Mike's friends. I think he was the one who lost control of his van that day... Tyler...

"Hey," he smiled at me nervously.

I tried not to look uncomfortable, "Hi Tyler..."

He smiled so I must have gotten his name right. He nodded at me, happily, "Yeah, I'm Tyler. And you're Callie."

"That I am," I said sarcastically. But he laughed like it was a good joke.

He suddenly got more nervous and started stammering, "I was wondering... what you're doing for prom?"

Oh, that's what he wants. "Going to Jacksonville with Bella. To visit our mom."

He deflated, "Oh... well I guess I'll see you at school then. Sorry to bother you."

He started to walk away and I felt bad so I called out, "Tyler!" he turned around, hopeful. I sort of stuttered, "It's no bother."

**So please REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	9. Devient

CHAPTER EIGHT

DEVIENT

The next day after Quil tried to scare me with a worm I just sat in the sand, digging my toes in. Then Embry came to sit with me.

"Are you having fun?"

I looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, I am. I like hanging out with you guys."

Embry gave me a sarcastic 'tell the truth' look, "You like hanging around with a bunch of immature guys?"

"You guys make me smile. Nothing makes me smile anymore." I answered simply, putting my head on Embry's shoulder. He laid his head on top of mine and put his arm around my shoulder, shielding me from the cold like he does. I felt warmer.

"I don't like thinking about you being so sad," Embry whispered.

I closed my eyes, "I don't like being sad. But I'm getting better. Even my dad noticed."

Embry kissed the top of my head affectionately, "Good. I want to make you happy."

"And you will. I don't want to sound pathetic or anything but you're my best friend," I looked down at my feet in the sand.

"It's not pathetic, Callie." Embry pulled me tighter into his side, "You're one of my best friends too. I really care about you."

I looked up at Embry, "I really care about you too. You've helped me so much in so little time and I don't think you know that."

"I'll always be here to help you," Embry swore, "In any way I can."

"Hey you two," we looked to see Quil and Jake grinning at us, "Stop making out and come into the water."

I blushed at the making out comment and shrunk into Embry's side even more. He laughed at my embarrassment and called out, "I think I'd rather make out than take a really cold bath!"

I heard the howls of laughter and playfully glared at Embry for encouraging the making out part of their antics. Embry laughed when he saw my glare, "Come on, Callie. It's funny."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure."

Jacob then came to sit by us, "Quil can go have fun in the cold, I'm tired."

Embry and I laughed as Quil called out, "Pussy!"

Jacob gave us a curious look, "Are you two...?"

Embry shook his head and answer, "Nah, man, we're just close."

Jacob nodded and I could have sworn he mumbled 'good' but he quickly started talking again, "I heard Forks High's prom is coming up..."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Is Bella...?"

I rolled my eyes, "Bella and I are going to Jacksonville." This felt so rehearsed. How many times had I given this excuse? "Jacob..." I began, cautious, "Bella is with Edward. She loves him."

Jacob and Embry looked uncomfortable with the serious subject. Jacob sighed, "I know."

"But you still chase after her?" I asked, incredulous.

"You don't get it, Callie," Jacob started, "You don't have anyone to fight for."

My face grew grave and dark, "No, I guess I don't."

Jacob looked guilty with sudden realization, "Callie, I- oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

I looked away, out onto the water. I thought of how easy it would be to just walk into the freezing cold blue and go numb. And keep walking. I'd just float away. No pain.

"I know."

I felt Embry wrap both his arms around me and kiss the back of my head. I forgot about the water.

**I know it's very very short, I know. Don't be mad. I'll update again soon. But still tell me what you think!**

**RegalGirl94**


	10. The Game

CHAPTER EIGHT

THE GAME

The next day Bella came into my room and blurted out, "Wanna play baseball with the Cullens?"

I rubbed my eyes and gave her a look that said 'you're crazy' and asked, "What are you talking about?" I was only 60% sure that she was there. I didn't get any sleep last night.

Bella sighed, "Edward wants me to watch him and his family play baseball to see what it's like. Jasper asked me to invite you. Wanna come?"

"Now?" I whined.

Bella chuckled, "No, around noon."

I laid back on my bed a groaned, "That's early!"

Bella playfully glared at me and pulled my pillow from my head. I yelled out, "Hey!" but she ignored, "You need to get out of the house."

"I was just at the beach with Embry!" I argued.

Bella stuttered a retort to that, because she knew I was right, so she just said, "Jasper misses you. So you're coming."

I groaned a buried my face into my mattress, "You're evil."

I heard her walk away, calling out, "Hurry and get ready!"

I slept in another hour before I got up and got dressed in a thick long sleeve burgundy shirt, dark black skinny jeans and rain boots. I grabbed my black coat and walked out. When I got to the dining room where my dad was cleaning his rifle, I heard Bella blurt out, "I have a date with Edward Cullen."

I almost laughed at dad's face.

He said, "He's too old for you." He had no idea how right he was.

But Bella shook her head, "We're both juniors. I thought you liked the Cullens."

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town," Dad quipped. He had her there.

"Edward doesn't live 'in town.' And it's in the early stage and-" yeah right, how does 'I am irrevocably in love with him' qualify as 'sill in the early stage'? "-whatever, he's outside right now."

"Now? He's out there?" Dad asked.

Bella nodded, uncomfortable, "He wants to meet you. Officially."

"Good." Dad muttered. He cocked his rifle in mock-seriousness, "Bring him in!"

I walked in just as Edward was about to come in.

"Be nice, okay?" Bella pleaded, "He's …. important."

Dad nodded at her just as Edward entered in a park and gloves.

He looked nervous – what kind of vampire is he – "Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward." He extended his hand. Dad took and grunted, "Hello."

"I won't keep Bella and Callie out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family."

Dad looked relieved when he heard I was going with. "Bella's going to play baseball?"

"Yes, sir," Edward answered, "That's the plan."

"Well," Dad muttered, "Good luck with that."

Edward looked my dad in the eye, "I'll keep them safe, sir, I promise."

As he left, Dad held us back, "You two got your pepper spray?"

I nodded and held it out.

Storm clouds gathered in the sky as we pulled up in Emmett's jeep. I took in the rough baseball diamond, set into an enormous field in the lap of the Olympic peaks.

Esme and Emmett came up to greet us. Esme smiled, "Good thing you're here. We need an umpire."

Emmett gave us a crooked grin, "She thinks we cheat."

"I know you cheat," Esme grinned as she pulled Bella over to stand behind her and I came to stand at the side, "Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella."

Jasper smiled upon seeing me and came to greet me with a kiss on the cheek, "Glad you're here, darling."

I smiled at him, "Got dragged out of bed to watch vampires play baseball. I should totally post that on my space."

Jasper laughed at me and put his arm around my shoulder as he waited for his turn to bat.

Thunder cracked loudly and Alice grinned, "It's time."

As soon as they started playing, I knew why they needed thunder. Whenever they whacked the ball or smashed into each other, the sound resonated like thunder in the sky.

It was so much fun to watch them play. They blurred around the grass gracefully. Even in sports, they could be graceful.

But suddenly, Alice gasped, "Stop!"

They all froze. Edward came immediately to Bella's side and Jasper to mine as Alice and the others came to group with us.

Alice looked worried, "I didn't see them. They're coming fast."

"You said they left the country-" Rosalie started.

"They did, but then they heard us..." Alice looked at Edward, "And changed their minds."

Edward murmured to Bella and me, "Put your hair down."

"Like that'll help," Rosalie glared, "I could smell her from across the field." But she was ignored.

Edward looked pained as he put his arm around my sister, "I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry."

I heard Bella ask why but my eyes were trained on the edge of the forest. There was a faint rustle. But then three figures emerged. One was a rough looking man with nothing but low riding jeans and a leather jacket with many rips and pins in them. He had a woman close to him. She had fiery red hair in tight ringlets, dressed in cargo pants, a green halter top and an enormous fur coat across her shoulders. They both had messy hair that looks like they've been sleeping on the ground. The third person was a man with dark ebony skin and dark dreadlocks wearing a smooth jacket, no shirt and dark wash jeans. They were all barefoot and had matching scarlet red eyes that looked sinister and evil compared to the Cullen's gold eyes.

Dreadlocks spoke, holding up a baseball, "I believe this belongs to you." He tossed the ball – even though it went blindingly fast – and Carlisle caught it easily.

The Doctor smiled politely, "Thank you."

"Could you use three more players?" He asked, hopeful.

I shrunk into Jasper's side as Carlisle answered, "Of course. Some of our family was leaving, you can take their place."

Dreadlocks smiled, pleased, "I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James."

Dr. Cullen smiled, "Would you like to bat first?"

Laurent picked up the bat as the Cullens took the field. Carlisle took up catcher while Edward was on first, his eyes trained on James the whole time.

Jasper stuck to my side and Bella stood with us by the Jeep.

Before the game continued, Dr. Cullen approached Laurent, "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

Laurent answered politely, apologetic, "Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence."

The three red eyed vampires looked surprised. But as usual Laurent spoke, "Really? Well, we won't be a problem anymore."

The red head smirked in agreement, "The humans were tracking us, but we led them East-"

Alice pitched the ball and Laurent slammed it. But Emmett was up in a tree the next millisecond and caught it no problem. Laurent looked pissed but was secretly dancing on his proverbial grave inwardly.

The rebel – James – bat next and slammed the ball with force unmatched.

But when James was passing us, the wind blew Bella's hair forward. James suddenly screeched to a halt and his head whipped around at her and he lurched into a crouch, his nostrils flaring excitedly. His eyes locked on Bella, "You brought a snack."

Edward sprung in front of Bella and crouched, baring his teeth. Jasper stood protectively in front of me.

Victoria and Laurent lined up behind James.

Carlise stepped in, "The girls are with us."

Laurent tried to play mediator, "We won't harm them."

But Emmett was ready for a fight, "Just try it."

Carlise sighed, "I think it best if you leave."

Laurent nodded, "Yes, I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James?"

James wasn't listening. His eyes never left Edward's enraged ones. Laurent put a hand on James' shoulder and finally, James backed off. He threw an arm over Victoria and strutted off into the woods and disappeared.

Esme immediately began to gather the bats as her husband spoke, "Get Bella and Callie out of here. We'll follow them."

Jasper gave me a kiss on my forehead before he followed his father and a reluctant Rosalie after the human drinkers.

Edward scooped Bella up and put her into the jeep. I followed and got into the back.

Edward started strapping Bella in until she snapped, "I've got it!"

When Edward got into the jeep and started driving I couldn't help but ask, "So now some deranged vampire is after my sister!"

"James is a tracker," Edward answered, "I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and my reaction set him off," the tires spun as Edward drove maniacally, "We're a large clan of strong fighters all protecting a vulnerable human. I just made this his most exciting game ever."

Bella blanched with the dawning realization of what she has done.

"The first place he'll go is your house. He'll track your scent there."

Bella looked horrified and I felt the breath leave me, "What? Charlie's there. He's in danger because of me. Because of us!"

"Then we'll lead the tracker away from him. Somehow."

"We have to leave!" I shouted.

Edward gave me a look, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "We have to leave. Or make it seem to James that we're leaving. You said he's gonna track us there so he'll theoretically be there when we get there. So if he heard Bella freak out and say she's leaving and I follow her, he won't have any reason to stick around the house and my dad will be out of danger."

When we got home, that's what we did. And it almost broke my heart.

Bella put on quite a show. She ran into the house after almost pushing me in and shouted at Edward, "I said leave me alone!" She slammed the screen door in his face.

Edward pleaded, "Bella, don't do this. Just think about it, please."

"Get out!" Bella shouted, heading for the stairs, "It's over."

Dad came into the room after Bella slammed the wooden door in Edward's face, "Bella? What happened?"

"I have to get out of this place. Out of Forks. I'm leaving. Now."

She ran upstairs with me and dad in tow. I sighed, "Bella, think about this. This is ridiculous."

Bella slammed her door behind her – she loves slamming those doors – and dad and I came up to it, knocking.

"Bells. Did he hurt you?"

Bella yanked the door open and answered in clipped tones, "No, dad."

"Then what?" Dad sighed, "Did he break up with you?"

"I broke up with him," Bella answered as she shoved bathroom necessities into her bag.

"I thought you liked him," Dad said confused.

Bella shrugged, "That's why I have to leave. I don't want this. I want to go home." She walked out and started walking down the stairs.

"Your mother's not even in Phoenix."

"She'll come home. I'll call her from the road." Bella put her bag by the door.

"You can't drive home now. I'll take you to the airport in the morning if you're really set on going." But I could tell Dad didn't want her to go.

"I want to drive," Bella insisted as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, "I need time to think. I'll pull into a motel in a few hours. I promise."

She reached for the door but dad stopped her, "Bells, I know I'm not around much, but I can change that. We can do more things together."

Bella took a deep breath and I dreaded to think of how she was going to hurt Dad. "Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the same diner? Steak and berry cobbler every night? That's you, Dad. Not me."

Even I felt my hear break for dad and I was tempted to reach out to him and tell him the truth. But I couldn't.

"... I just got you both back."

Bella reached for the door again, "And if I don't get out now, I'm going to get stuck here like mom." With that she pushed out the door.

I whispered tearfully to dad, "I'll talk some sense into her." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and ran after Bella.

Bella sped away in her truck as soon as I was inside. Suddenly Edward was outside her car window, "He'll forgive you. Slide over."

Bella slid closer to me and Edward slid in smoothly, taking the wheel. Bella slumped in her seat, "His face... I said the same words my mom used when she left him."

"It was the only way he'd let you go," Edward assured her. He floored it. "Your father's safe now, Bella. The tracker is following us."

We were soon at the Cullen manor and we pulled into the garage. But we all froze when we saw Laurent exiting. "Why is he here!" I shouted.

"He came to warn us, about James." Carlisle assured us. We back off slightly.

Laurent looked grave, "I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years... and the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her."

He sighed as he took his leave, "I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here."

Everyone spring into action besides me and Rosalie. She glared at nothing until she saw me scared. She put her arm around me and leaned back against the counter.

Jasper kissed my forehead soothingly before addressing Edward, "I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill."

"But not impossible," Edward answered, "We'll tear him up."

"And burn the pieces," Emmett smirked.

"I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James," Carlisle told us.

"If he doesn't get to one of us first," Rosalie muttered.

"This is insane," Bella bursted out, "You can't put yourselves in danger like this because of me."

"Too late," Rosalie snarled at her.

Edward shot Rosalie a look. But he grabbed two sets of keys off the hook, throwing one to his father, "I'll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away-"

"No, Edward," I interrupted, "The tracker knows you won't leave Bella. He'll follow you."

"She's right," Esme agreed with me.

Alice stepped forward, "I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive her to Phoenix. I'll keep her safe."

Edward studied her, "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

She nodded. She took the keys as Edward pulled clothes out of Bella's suitcase and tossed them to Esme and Rosalie. "Put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent."

Rosalie dropped the clothes, "Why should I? What is she to me?"

I looked up at her and whispered, "Rosalie. Please."

She looked down at my face and sighed through her nose. I picked up the clothes and started putting them on. "What are you doing?"

"One of you will just have to carry me. I'm her sister. I'm assuming I smell like her too and I look like her. He'll follow me."

"Callie..." I heard Bella say from the SUV. I looked at her and said, "I'll be fine. This isn't another suicide attempt, I promise."

I could look at the Cullens' faces as I revealed one of my darkest secrets. Bella reluctantly nodded to me and she and Edward took a moment.

After they pulled away, Edward hoisted me up on his back and told me to close my eyes. I did. Emmett and us took off into the woods. I felt the wind whip at my face. Every now and again we'd stop so I could rub against a tree to spread my scent.

When Edward suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes, "What?"

Edward blanched, "He's figured it out."

"What does that mean?"

But he didn't answer. He just kept running. But he didn't warn me so my eyes stayed open. The motions and blurs of the passing trees made me dizzy. In a second we were back int the garage and Edward tossed me to Rosalie and flipped on his phone.

Three minutes later, he hung up and addressed us. "James is going to the ballet studio?"

I groaned at the memory, "When we were little, Bella and I took lessons. We hated it."

Edward glared at nothing, "Bella slipped away. We have to get to Phoenix."

"I'm coming." I said as I got into the car.

"No," Edward denied me, "It's too dangerous."

I looked him in the eye, "This isn't up to you, Edward. You may be her boyfriend, but I'm her _sister_. And no matter what, I will always come before you."

Needless to say he let me come.

We took a plane to Phoenix to save time. And with Edward's driving we were at a hotel in no time. He insisted that I stay at the hotel and it took Rosalie staying with me for me to agree.

We sat at the couch before I felt my stomach drop, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Rosalie shot up, suspiciously. I looked at her and spoke placating, "I promise. Just the bathroom."

She calmed down after that. The thing is that I had to go into another room to get to the bathroom and who else would be waiting there but Victoria.

She gave me a sinister look, "You're not her."

"I see you fell for our diversion then," I said, trying to be brave. But inside I felt cold. This was it.

Victoria looked pissed, "You'll pay."

With that she whipped me into her arms and jumped out the window, landing on the ground three stories below with ease. But she tossed me on the floor and I felt my head crack against the concrete.

Victoria circled me, "You thought you could out smart me?" She snorted at that, "You're nothing but a weak little human. The Cullens pet."

I glared up at her, "Either way. You lost."

She smirked at me, "And how did I lose?"

I smirked right back, "Because right about now, I'm guessing Edward's ripping your lover boy's head off. Good riddance." I sounded cruel. I wanted to. She deserved it.

The smirk fell off her face and she let out a pained howl in rage. She suddenly lifted her foot and kicked me in the stomach. I flew through the air. Luckily there weren't any building or anything behind the hotel. Just desert. I eventually fell to the ground and rolled almost seven feet away.

I gasped at the pain that shot up my spine. I heard the wind move and Victoria was right in front of me again. But I heard the wind again and saw that Rosalie stood behind the red headed bitch.

I smirk. Victoria glared at me, "What are you so happy about?"

"Me," Rosalie answered. And she swung at Victoria. But she was quick and caught Rosalie's arm. They twisted in the air and swung at each other, their feet shifting on the desert floor to flow with their bodies. It almost looked like they were dancing.

Soon they both forgot about each other and tried to get through the other to me.

"Callie," Rosalie yelled, "Run! Get inside with the crowds!"

I tried to get up but when my torso was jarred a sharp pain shot up my spine again and I screamed.

Victoria smashed Rosalie to the ground and sprung at me. She wrapped her hand around my neck and squeezed only slightly, "I like to see them beg for their lives."

I gasped for air, and I only got enough to say, "Never."

Victoria must have thought I was too annoying to play with, for then she sunk her fangs into my shoulder. I screamed as fire spread throughout my veins and I felt my heart beat faster and faster.

Rosalie ripped Victoria off of me and the red head sprinted away. Rosalie looked down at me screaming in pain. Suddenly Esme was at my side, I think. I could barely tell through the haze. When did she get here?

"You have to suck out the venom, Rose. You have to."

Rosalie looked pained but she leaned down, whispering in my ear, "Shh. It'll be okay. I'm so sorry." With that she sunk her fangs into my shoulder.

I felt warm. I felt dizzy. I felt more than saw the blackness envelope my eyes. And then all there was was black.

**Dun dun duuuuun... Will she become a vampire? You don't know.**

**But REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	11. Aftermath and Endings

CHAPTER NINE

AFTERMATH AND ENDINGS

I heard the beep beep beep on the hospital thing. Oh no! I'm in a hospital. Dammit! I abhorred hospitals.

I groaned loudly and pried my heavy eyelids open. I saw my dad sitting in those uncomfortable chairs at my bedside. When he saw me awake he shot out of his seat and came to my side, feeling the side of my face, "Hey, sweetie. You're awake."

I swallowed, my throat dry, "Daddy?... What happened?"

Dad looked grave, "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Just going after Bella," I lied.

Dad sat on the edge of my bed, "Edward and his dad came after you. To try and change Bella's mind about leaving." It looked like it still pained him to say that. "Bella ended up tripping at the top of some stairs. You reached out to grab her but she took you down with her. You both fell down two flights of stairs. And Bella went out a window."

I inwardly rolled my eyes at Carlisle's story, "Sounds like Bella."

Dad's eyes crinkled at my attempt to lighten the mood, "I'm so sorry, baby. I haven't been the best dad, have I?"

"Oh, daddy," I whispered, "That's not true. Bella didn't mean anything she said. She was just freaking out about Edward. I love you." It was the first time I have said that since I was a little girl.

And it showed on dad's face as he leaned down to kiss my forehead, "I love you too, baby girl." he sat up and stood, "There's someone here to see you too. I'll go send him in."

My brow furrowed. Who would be here?

My question was answered when Embry walked in. My eyes widened and I felt a smile light up my face, "Embry!"

Embry grinned and tsked playfully, "You bad girl. Getting dragged down two flights of stairs."

I rolled my eyes, "Bella's fault."

Embry grinned and came to sit at my side. He put his hand on my face, "I'm glad you're alright."

I smiled softly, "Me to but can you take me out of this hospital already?"

Embry chuckled, "I'm sure you'll be out soon. You're not as bad off as your sister."

Then the door opened and I saw mom walk in. She looked at me and sighed, "oh, baby."

"I'm staying in Forks. With dad." I blurted before she continued.

Both she and Embry looked shocked at my random demand. So I went on to say, "I know you probably wanna take Bella back to Jacksonville. But I'm happy in Forks. I have friends. I have dad. He needs someone. I'm not gonna let you drag me along to please Bella's ever whim."

Mom sighed, "Okay, baby. I only want you to be happy."

I looked up at Embry, thought of Quil and Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie, the Cullens. And I knew my answer.

"I am happy."

* * *

><p>ABOUT THREE WEEKS LATER<p>

So Bella and I went back to live with my dad. And we were happy. But then Edward convinced Bella to go to prom. And she didn't want to go alone. That's where I come in.

Tyler had overheard me complain that I didn't want to go to prom just to be ditched when I get there. So he swooped in and asked me to be his date. For lack of a better suitor – or excuse to say no – I accepted him.

So here I was waiting on the couch for my date to pick me up. Edward and Bella had already left and said they'd meet me and Tyler out front.

I heard the door open as dad let Tyler inside and I stood to get out of here as soon as possible.

I wore a simple medium purple long dress with one shoulder – the shoulder with my vampire scar was covered – and a beaded belt thingy wrapped around my waist (link on my profile)

I wore simple silver, strappy heels and a butterfly ring on my index finger. Alice had been over to help me and Bella get ready. She curled my hair and pulled it up into a messy but elegant bun with a few strands out to frame my face (link on my profile) My makeup consisted of chapstick, dark purple and silver eyeshadow and mascara.

I guess I looked decent.

By the look on Tyler and my dad's face; they agreed.

"You look beautiful, Callie," Tyler complemented.

I smiled awkwardly and thanked him. Tyler walked out and dad asked if I had my pepper spray.

Tyler was a gentlemen. He held the door for me and everything. It was a short ride to the prom. When we got there, he opened the door for me again and said, "I'm glad you came with me."

I didn't know quite what to say to that. I didn't really want to be here. But I smiled and lied, "Me too."

Tyler led me by the arm to where Bella was sitting and I saw Jacob sitting with her. When we got close enough I called out, "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

Jacob stood and looked at me. But when he did, his eyes widened considerably and his mouth fell open at the side of me. "Callie! You – um..." he swallowed, "You look nice."

"Thanks. Are you crashing prom? Did you bring Embry?" I almost giggled at his face.

He composed himself, "Oh, no. I'm just here to give a message to Bella."

Bella nodded, "Yeah," as Edward came to her side with the tickets. "You should crash prom anyway, though. It'll be fun."

Jacob looked hesitant, "I don't know..."

For some reason I felt really uncomfortable. Then Tyler said, "Yeah, man, I can get you in! No problem!"

Jacob looked at me and I gave him a half smile. He looked at Bella and said, "Sure. I'm dressed for it anyway."

It was then that I noticed how he was dressed. He wore black jeans, tennis shoes, a white un-tucked button-up and a dark red tie. I guess for him, that was fancy. He was wearing a headband too.

So Tyler and I followed behind Bella and Edward as they took their pictures. When Tyler and I came up, he gave a big smile and exaggerated pose while I gave a closed lipped smile.

Jacob got in no problem like Tyler said. He got Eric to let him in.

When we entered, the music was blasting and the lights were ever changing. There were many poker tables throughout the room and kids crowded them to gamble for prizes.

Tyler steered me towards the DJ table, "Let's say hi to Angela and Eric."

I nodded and followed like a good little date. And Jacob followed behind me.

Angela smiled when she saw me, "Oh my god, Hi Callie. You look so beautiful."

I totally liked this girl.

I smiled at her genuinely, "You look great Angela. Bella told me that dress would look great on you."

She smiled thankfully at me while Tyler and Eric got to know Jacob.

Tyler then approached me, "You wanna dance?"

I didn't. But I nodded, "Sure."

And that was how the night passed. Tyler and I danced, sometimes with Angela and Eric. We also played the tables with Jake. Tyler won me a flashy crystal necklace and I wore it to appease him.

All too soon, the night had to end.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last dance. Grab your partner and let's slow things down."

I heard Bella say, "Jacob, why aren't you dancing?"

He shrugged, "No one to dance with?"

"Dance with Callie."

My eyes widened, "Huh?"

Bella walked over to me, out of Jacob's ear shot, "Dance with him so he knows this night wasn't a total waste. Please."

I looked reluctant but Tyler briefly squeezed my hand, "Go ahead."

I sighed and walked up to Jacob, "Jake? Wanna dance?"

He looked at me for a long time as the soft guitar started to play. "Yes."

We were left alone in the gazebo so I put my hands around his neck and he laid his on my waist.

_Here I go open mouth try not to let all the feelings out at once, try to save some._

I was short enough for Jacob to rest his chin on the top on my head as I rested it on his shoulder. I finally felt like I had a moment of peace. It was peaceful in Jacob's arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me closer.

_Now here they come the 2 and 3 where 4 meets 1 with a bar between. It's crazy we express ourselves through such simplicity._

"Jake, I don't want you to get hurt," I blurted softly. I felt him tense a bit under my head.

"What are you talking about?"

_So I'll get to the point and cut the suspense short. _

I sighed, "Bella may be my sister and I love her..." I raised my head and looked him in the eyes, "But she'll break your heart. And I don't want to see that. You deserve better than that."

"And what do I deserve exactly?" Jacob asked softly. Like he was afraid of the answer.

_It's you. You make it worth it._

"You deserve someone who's going to love you totally and completely and only you. You deserve someone who won't hurt you. Someone who will make you happy. Make life worth it."

_Worth waking up in the morning._

"And where am I going to find someone like that?" Jake asked skeptical.

I narrowed my eyes, "If you look past Bella, you'll find who you're really meant for. And you'll do it because I said so."

Jake smiled and chuckled, "So stubborn."

"Damn straight."

_Your stubborn like your father right. You've got your mothers wild side with just enough affection to wrap me up tight_

"But seriously Jake, you will find her."

"And what about you?" He suddenly asked.

"I'm fine the way I am, I only need my dad and Bella. And you guys. You all make me happy." I sighed.

_and you should know your all I see when eyelids close and I fight for sleep. Your pretty face is painted on inside my brain and I could never shake you._

The music slowed and the guitar strummed softly throughout the gazebo. I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder and closed my eyes blissfully. This felt right.

"Callie."

I lifted my head again and looked at Jacob.

_It's you. You make it worth it._

"We really care about you too, Callie. More than you know," He swore in a whisper. I tried to fight touched tears, and reminded myself that they couldn't care about me.

"It's true. You are..." he sighed, "Funny, sarcastic, brutally honest and beautiful. We all love you. No matter what."

_Worth waking up in the morning._

He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand. He lifted our clasped hands and spun me in a slow circle. I smiled softly, feeling cared for more than ever. He twirled me slowly into his arms and dipped me half way, looking into my eyes the whole time.

The vocals stopped and the guitar strummed more intricately and intimately and it truly felt like a love song. The beats resonated into my being as Jacob lifted me back up, not letting go of my hand. He took my other hand and placed it on his shoulder, taking my waist with his right arm. He held out hands against his chest. I could feel his heart beat. I wanted to fall asleep to it.

I looked back up at him, "All of you?"

He looked me right in the eyes, his warm so-dark brown eyes mixing with my light brown ones and swore, "All of us."

_No one knows what keeps our hearts beating on their own. Some say its gods control but my heart found its way back home._

I smiled, fully and completely. He smiled happily back, convinced he had convinced me. I laid my head peacefully onto his shoulder again, "I really care about you."

_It's you. You make it worth it. Worth waking up in the morning._

He arm tightened and pulled me as closed as he could. We had stopped moving. Just standing there in each others arms.

_You took my hand and restored me._

I felt my breath lodge in my throat as I lifted my head for the last time and looked into Jacob's eyes. Our faced grew serious, our eyes speaking for us. But neither of us could determine what the others eyes were saying. The mystery hung still in the air as we felt ourselves drift closer.

_It's you._

Our soft breathing mixed in with the soft guitar as it slowed to a stop. We were so close.

After that, Bella, Edward and Tyler joined us and the moment was broken. No one seemed to notice but us.

We didn't know what would come of that night. Neither of us knew exactly what had just happened. And I wasn't sure I was ready to.

After that night, things went back to normal. We didn't bring it up.

All I know about that night is that I was alive. And I was cared for. And I was happy. For the first time in a long time...

I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So Callie didn't become a vampire, sorry to those who wanted her to.<strong>

**The song is It's You by The Urgency and The Exit. You should really listen to this song while reading because I love it! My cousin helped me pick it out.**

**Does anyone have any idea who she will end up with?**

**So this is the end of Twilight Greenhorn. Stay tuned for The Callie Swan Saga: New Moon: In Fine Feather.**

**Please let me know what you think and REVIEW!**

**Until the next installment of The Callie Swan Saga...**

**RegalGirl94**


	12. AN

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I've updated a new story. It's different than we're both used to but I would like it if you read it and let me know what you think! Please and Thank you!**

**RegalGirl94**


	13. Another AN

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**I have updated the next Twilight project of mine. It's called Wilted and Clean. It's about a new girl to Forks, Heather Vincent, who moves to the rainy town when tragedy strikes in her family. Check it out on my profile! Go now!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	14. ANOTHER AN GUYS

**BREAKING DAWN FOR CALLIE SWAN SAGA IS UP! CHECK IT OUT YO!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


End file.
